


Waiting

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass will make Slade pay...in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She knows they would not approve. But she also knows the man is too great a threat to leave out there, a primed bomb just waiting to go off.

So she hunts, goes in as deep as she dares with her body and mind still purging the serum he used. One way or another, she will find him.

When she does, she sees he's still very much on guard, still running at full awareness of just how many people want him in prison.

She could tell him they don't matter.

Maybe she will, as she waits for the slightest crack in his guard. When he makes that key mistake, she'll be right there, and he'll learn if his vaunted immortality means anything when his head and shoulders part.


	2. Witting Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade knows.

He could tell her that she's wasting her time. He's been watching for her to hunt him down since leaving the island. He had known neither his little bird, nor the newest Robin would hang on to her, keep her in their fold. Just as the Titans never could have fully trusted his children until he showed his willingness to kill them, the Bats will never fully trust the daughter of two assassins like Shiva and Cain.

He toys with the idea of giving her the fight she wants, of beating her, and offering her a more open place as his student. He's very sure of his ability to convince her to see things his way.

In the end, he doesn't. It just never works out when he lets a child of Gotham into his world.


End file.
